1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to compact disc support structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rotating disc support rack to present one of a plurality of parallel racks for access by an individual to contents of each rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of disc and tape support racks have been utilized in the prior art to provide access to the various disc containers which are typically of a relative thin dimension and whose orderly positioning is typically cumbersome. Prior art in this area may be found for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,408 to Kennon wherein an organizer rack structure is rotatably mounted upon an underlying support rotatable about a vertical axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,749 to Ackert sets forth a container for securing a recording medium therewithin, wherein the rack structure is of a unitary construction housing a plurality of disc members therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,244 to Hehn, et al. sets forth a unitary support rack including a cavity to permit access of the cavity through a forward wall thereof by various compact discs and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,802 sets forth a further example of an audio cassette holder utilizing spaced partitions to support compact discs therebetween.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved rotating disc support rack as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.